In the Eyes of a Maou
by twyxdust
Summary: the sequel to Before Letting Go, so you should probably read that first . some parts are in the 3rd person pov, some are told in yuuri's pov. please read and review! :D no angst here, i promise! :D
1. Chapter 1

a short sequel after Before Letting Go but this time, the story is told in Yuuri's POV. some parts are in 3rd person POV though. read and review please

* * *

"Yuuri… I realized.. I mean.. With you.. I.. I realized I don't have to rush things."

"No," I said softly.

I remember Flynn's words clearly.

_How to kiss?_

He turned to me.

_You look at him in the eyes._

His eyes are in a beautiful shade of green. I could look at it forever and still find it beautiful.

_Then…Approach him, don't look away, keep the connection._

"You don't have to rush anything," I whispered, taking the first step.

_Move in closer… _

I could see his eyes widen. I gulped. This is harder than I thought.

_Closer..._

He takes a step back. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, just like how it feels before a big game. I want to run away but I know I need to do this. No, I have to do this.

_A little more…_

I hold him on his shoulders with my cold, trembling hands. I try to be brave but my hands have a mind of their own. I felt him shiver with my touch. _Stop running away, Shibuya_. It was Murata's voice echoing in my mind.

_And then you tilt your head a little to the right_…

Our eyes met. His were still reflecting the stars. _Beautiful_.

_And this is the most important thing Yuuri…_

I could feel him breathing.

_You have to close your eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

"I welcome you back to school," a middle-aged man says while adjusting his glasses. "I am aware that you are still hung over from the recent summer vacation but please do not forget that you are no longer freshmen in this high school and as such, I will not tolerate any rule-breaking in this class."

A couple of students nodded in agreement. The teacher seems to get stricter every year.

"All right. There's no need for formal introductions or whatnot. Now, let's start with the first lesson for this year. We'll be discussing… "

_Oh this will be long… _Shibuya Yuuri thought as he rested his chin on his hand and sighed. The words of his teacher grew silent after a while as Yuuri stared at the clouds visible from the window.

-----

Last year was the first time I saw Shin Makoku. I went there thru a toilet, of all places.

But it doesn't matter. I don't regret going to Shin Makoku. I don't regret being the Maou. In fact, I love the place and its people.

…Which reminds me of a conversation I had with Murata a couple of weeks ago.

_"You like staying in Shin Makoku, ne Shibuya?"  
_

_"Of course Murata. I love this world, I love it's people…"_

_"Particularly a beautiful blonde person?" He said, with a smirk on his face._

_"What are you talking about Murata!? I can't be in love with him. He's a guy! And… and.. I'm a guy for a crying out loud!" _

_Murata laughed and walked away raising his hands as if saying 'I surrender'. "Whatever you say Shibuya."_

But yes. As it turned out, I'm in love with him. And if you knew him, you'd be in love with him, too.

_Wolfram with his mood swings, his arrogance, his passion for swords, pink gowns, brushes and awful-smelling paint,_ I smile at the memory and wrote down his name in Mazoku writing in my notes.

----

When I realized I was in love with him, I slept restlessly, I dreamed about him and woke up beside him. Then I slept some more, dreamed about him again and woke up beside him.

The next morning I was a total wreck that even Flynn-san noticed. She told me she knew that I'd come around eventually and wondered what took me so long. It felt so good to talk with someone else - aside from Morgif - about Wolfram and I grabbed every chance I got.

I'd talk to Conrad too, because I know that he already knows (with that all-knowing smile of his), but it would seem too weird. What will I say? "Hey Conrad, I'm in love with your brother. Any tips?"

Err. No.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to react. I should be in love with a girl for a crying out loud! I would complain to Flynn, to which she would reply, "So what? You're happy right?"

I wish it was that easy. Soon after, Wolfram broke our engagement and I thought the world and everything in it crashed down on me.

Murata said I should stop running away. I didn't believe that it was the solution but I'm glad that I followed his advice. He is, after all, the Great Sage.

The first night I stopped running away was also the first time we've kissed.

It was my first kiss. I've never kissed anyone before, not even a girl. But as with everything in Shin Makoku, I don't regret it one bit.

I remember everything so vividly.

After the kiss, Wolfram was staring at me, obviously in shock. I'd be in shock too, if I were in his shoes.

Do you know that scene in the movies where everything turns into slow motion and some cheesy love song plays in the background? That's exactly what it was like except that it scared me to death, like a horror movie. My heart was pounding so loudly. I think that if I wasn't still holding on to his shoulder, I'd have keeled over and died from heart attack right there on the spot.

I let go of him after a million years and hoped that I didn't ruin anything. I had this lifelong fear of confessing to a girl because I was afraid she'd end up slapping me (thus the no girlfriend since birth status).

My lifelong fear came true that night. But this time, it was a boy to whom I confessed with a confession in a more direct, _physical_ way. The reply was just as instantaneous though. A resounding slap came after several seconds of the cheesy love song.

"Well? Do you accept it?"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded, as my hand went to my reddened cheek. _I think I'm about to cry._

Wolfram had his arms crossed and was looking at me intently. At that moment, I believed that I am about the stupidest person in the universe.

"Well?" He asked again, impatience seeping through his voice. He looks very annoyed. Just like that time…

And it finally came to me.

"OH!"

"Well??"

"Yeah! I mean… Yes. Yes. I meant to say yes."

Wolfram's lips broke into a smile as he took my hand, "Come on then, let's have dinner."

I don't regret anything at all.

----

Things get different after a kiss. Flynn-san had warned me about that and I dreaded the next day like a plague.

The next morning was like the usual mornings in Shin Makoku. I attended to several "Maou" affairs, signed a million papers and read about half of the library. I also ran away from Gunter's nosebleed and Anissina's inventions, took Greta to a picnic with the kohis, learned about the economy from Gwendal thru a puppet play with his plush toys and trained with Conrad while listening to his awful puns.

Wolfram was with me the whole day but I don't remember an instant when we actually looked at each other in the eyes. I tried to hold his hand at one point but everything went wrong and I accidentally poked myself in the eye. (Don't ask.)

I was glad when night finally came but when I saw Wolfram in his pink night gown, I suddenly wanted to jump off the window to avoid the awkwardness.

We tucked in Greta between us and soon she was asleep.

"So… do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I asked lying down on Greta's side. The silence was beginning to kill me.

"What? Uh.. Not really.. Just... the usual…"

No one was moving. I didn't even dare. _How do people do these things anyway..._

"Oh. That's good," I said after a while. "I mean… Maybe we can… Err… Wolfram?" I asked, turning my head to him. It turns out he was already asleep and snoozing lightly.

I sighed and lied on my side, resting my head in my arms, and stared at Wolfram over Greta's head. In the dark, I can see the outline of his face and admired the gentle way his hair seemed to fall perfectly on the pillows. I wanted to reach out to him and touch his face.

_People I know on Earth would probably think that this is weird but it just feels… right. If I can just tell him that..._

"Why are you staring at me?" Wolfram asked, opening an eye, which thoroughly surprised me that I fell from the bed.

"Nothing. Nothing," I replied as I got back from the floor and pulled up the covers.

"Then go to sleep. Wimp," Wolfram said with a smile. He closed his eyes again as he goes off to sleep.

He loves me (although he has an unusual way of showing it) but I've never told him I loved him. I've never had the chance, I guess. Yes, I kissed him but… don't people in relationships say such things regularly? We're engaged anyway.

And besides, I really wanted him to know.

"...Wolfram?" I asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm…?" He replied sleepily.

"I love you," I whispered into the darkened room.

There was an infinite silence.

_Oh god, why did I even say that? What was I thinking???_

I felt my ears burn, as I realize what I've just said. (I was momentarily thankful for the darkness so he can't see me blush.)

I squeezed my eyes shut as I thought of what to say next, what made-up excuse will be good enough to tell. Maybe I can just pretend that I was talking in my sleep.

I held my breath for another eternity that passed, but in reality it was but a few seconds.

And then it came.

"I love you too."

Wolfram reached out over Greta's sleeping body and held my hand under the covers. In the dark, I saw that he was smiling, his green eyes reflecting whatever light from the moon coming from our windows.

I don't think anybody - in both worlds, Shin Makoku and Earth - has ever been in love like I was at that moment.

----

The next day was easier. We were inseparable. Conrad seemed to take the hint and let me take the sword fighting lessons with his brother, telling me that he wants to see my progress as I take on Wolfram.

"It's not like anything has changed, right?" I asked him as our swords clashed. I've noticed that he was taking it easy on me, as if he was afraid he'd hit me.

Wolfram smiled and pushed his sword forward, making me fall back a few steps.

"Now that's better," I said, assuming an offensive stance.

"Raise your sword higher Your Majesty, so you can have a better swing on it. And keep those arms away from your body, you're giving the enemy an opening," he instructed as he put up his sword in front of him.

I nodded and followed as he said.

"If I beat you, can you come with me to Earth?" I asked him as our swords clashed again and the sound it made echoed to the castle grounds. "And that's Yuuri to you, Wolfram."

----

"Shibuya-san? Shibuya!"

Yuuri abruptly stood up as he heard his name, sending out his pens and notebook flying to the side.

"Hai!"

"Do you know what we were discussing in this class, Shibuya-san? Or were you too busy day dreaming?" The teacher asked sternly, slamming down his chalk on the table.

"Uh…" Yuuri looked at the board and saw words he couldn't understand written in big, horrible handwriting on the black board. There were also several graphs with the letters 'S' and 'P' on it which reminded Yuuri of something from Shin Makoku.

Something that involves a bear plush toy pretending to be a cat.

"…You were... discussing the law of supply and demand?" Yuuri guessed, wincing slightly.

"Yes… Yes. We were discussing that," the teacher replied, looking a bit surprised. "Would you care to tell the class what this graph means?"

"Err…"

Yuuri tried hard to remember where he saw that graph and shuddered, as an image of Gwendal appeared in his mind, with plush toys at both hands and a paper with the same graphs on his desk, as he explains the basics of Shin Makoku's trade market.

"Well?" The teacher pressured him on, seemingly amused that he caught a student breaking a class policy on the first day of school.

"Uh.. When people want more Maou buns, I mean when they increase the quantity of products demanded, we refer to that as an increase in demand, which is represented by the bunny going up the hill, I mean, on the graph, it is represented as that curve shifting upward and uhh… it may imply that there is an increase in both the price and quantity." Yuuri explained on, tracing his fingers on a curve in an imaginable graph in front of him, wishing that rules of the market are the same in both worlds.

The whole class was silent for a moment. Everyone, including the teacher whose glasses dropped at the end of his nose, was staring at Yuuri as he had essentially summarized what the teacher had been discussing for the past hour.

"…Err… Did I say anything wrong?"

Just then the school bell chimed, signaling the end of the school day.

"For our next lesson, we'll discuss the supply curve shifts. Uh... Read your books," the teacher said, clumsily gathering his things in the table, not fully recovering from surprise.

----

There was a small crowd gathering by the gate when Yuuri stepped out of the school building.

_What's with everyone…?_ He wondered as he approached the people taking pictures.

The answer, he soon learned, was a beautiful, blonde young man, standing uncomfortably near the gate, with a slight blush on his face, looking down on his feet as if trying to avoid meeting the people's gaze.

When Wolfram saw Yuuri walking towards him, his face brightened as he smiled but soon shifted uneasily when a girl in a school uniform takes a picture of him.

"SO CUTE! He's smiling at me!!" The girl swooned and fainted at the arms of her friends, who screamed in reply.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri helplessly as if saying 'save me, please' just as Murata riding his bike appeared at Yuuri's side.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"…I'm actually thinking of just going up there, grab his hands and run as fast as we can."

Murata heaved a sigh as he got off his bike and said, "You can't be a tactician at all."

"Ne Shibuya? HAVE YOU SEEN THAT MEMBER OF THAT GROUP KATTUN CROSSING THE ROAD ON THE OTHER BLOCK? HE SEEMS KIND OF LOST AND IS IN NEED OF SOMEONE FOR DIRECTIONS," Murata announced loudly enough for the everyone in the campus to hear.

"KATTUN??!"

Yuuri watched amazed as the crowd of screaming girls ran collectively to the direction Murata was pointing to.

Wolfram gave a sigh of relief as he approached the two and said, "Thank you, Your Highness."

"No problem! Now you go and take care of each other okay?" Murata said, patting Wolfram on the back and then hastily climbing back on his bicycle.

"Where are you off to?" Yuuri asked.

"I have an important meeting regarding the latest development of the newly released version of Magical Date - Dating Sim!" Murata exclaimed, making a peace sign as he rode off.

"With Shori?!" Yuuri asked on knowing perfectly well that the answer was an affirmative. Murata replied with a meaningful-bordering-on-evil laugh.

"Earth is weird, Yuuri."

"I know," he replied, turning to Wolfram with an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"But this is your home, so it's okay. I've always wondered how people on Earth lived, not worrying about wars."

Yuuri laughed and said, "Well, now you know. Hmm.. You came a bit early today."

"I didn't want to be late so Mother adjusted the time for me," Wolfram replied with a grin, showing the wristwatch that Yuuri's mother gave him when he arrived to Earth a few days ago.

"I think she made it too early though, I've been here for over half of an hour," he continued on, studying his wristwatch carefully with an expression that Yuuri found so adorable he couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Yuuri replied, smiling as he shook his head.

"Hey!"

"Let's go home, Wolfram," He said, offering his hand.

The sun was setting in the horizon and everything the sunlight touches becomes more beautiful.

_If that was even possible in this case_, Yuuri thought as he gazed at Wolfram, his hair more blonde and his eyes glistening, as it reflected the sunlight.

Yuuri usually rides his bike home from school to save time and get home (and to Shin Makoku) as soon as possible but recently he prefers walking home with Wolfram more than anything.

Wolfram returned Yuuri's smile, taking his hand as they walked on and at that moment, Shibuya Yuuri believed that he couldn't ask for anything more.

END

comments/suggestions/criticisms are forever welcome.


End file.
